٭ Un corazón Menguado
by Amy ice eyes
Summary: Oneshot. Leon/Squall x Yuffie. Resubido el 9/3/2009. Lo único que la ninja es capaz de escuchar en aquella oscuridad es el sonido de la lluvía y el compás de las respiración del joven que se encuentra a su lado.


Creado el 09/2/2007

Nueva edición: 8/2/2009

PAIRING: Leon/Squall x Yuffie

La gente se quejaba sobre que no plasmaba bien el carácter de Yuffie, así que lo he modificado un poco, pero los dialogos y la historia siguen siendo el mismo.

Disfrutad

_**.·:¨Amy ice eyes¨ :·.**_

_**D**__isclaimer: _**Kingdom Hearts (en su totalidad) pertenece a Square y Disney, por que si me perteneciera... ¿creéis que estaría escribiendo este fic?**

**U**n **c**orazón **M**enguado

¿Tanto te cuesta dedicarme una sonrisa? ¿Tanto te cuesta preocuparte por mí? Sé que crees que soy un estorbo... y quisiera que ya no fuera así. Solo me ves como la amiga mona... la infantil del grupo... una carga cuando llega el momento de la verdad... y voy a cambiar eso... siempre te he apreciado... pero últimamente... te miro de otra manera... y quisiera que tus ojos me miraran, aunque tan solo fuera por una milésima de segundo, de la misma forma. Quiero que pienses en mi como algo mas... sonrojarte al darte cuenta de ello... pero no puedo forzar la realidad a transformarse en lo imposible...

Llovía... las calles de Vergel Radiante estaban vacías... las farolas empezaron a encenderse. Un joven que estaba sentado en la ventana de piedra del patio interior miraba a lo que hasta hace poco habían llamado "Bastión hueco".

Bueno, creo que ahora tendremos que cambiarle el nombre al comité de reconstrucción se dijo a si mismo.

Cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza atrás, apoyándose en la pared. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, que no mostraba en concreto ninguna expresión, refrescándolo. Escuchó unos pasos y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-¿De niñero, Cid? –preguntó con sarcasmo

-Ah, así que por fin reconoces que aunque te hagas el tipo duro sigues siendo un niñato comparado a mí. –dijo revolviendo en su boca la hierba que tenia en ella.

Leon le dirigió una mirada serena; sabia que no merecía la pena enfadarse, pues eso era lo que él quería.

-Aeris me ha mandado a buscarte, dice que te resfriarás. –le aclaró- Ya esta de nuevo con el rol de madre protectora. –dijo por lo bajo

Leon se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta hacia la casa de Merlín, sin ni siquiera esperar a su amigo.

-¡Eh! ¡Espérame! –dijo Cid acelerando la marcha hasta situarse a su lado. Miró a Leon, quien iba en mangas cortas y empapado de pies a la cabeza. Cid, aún habiendo cogido un abrigo y un paraguas, estaba calado hasta los huesos.

-Estas loco...

-¿Y qué? –contestó

Cid decidió no responder... siempre cuando Leon decía "Y que", significaba que las siguientes respuestas por su parte serian exactamente lo mismo; "y que".

La puerta de la casa de Merlín se abrió y dos figuras entraron en ella, una notablemente mas mojada que la otra (o una notablemente mas seca que la otra, depende por donde uno lo enfocase).

-¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo, Leon! –le reprendió Aeris

Leon puso marcha directa hacia su cuarto para cambiarse, sin pararse a escucharla.

-¡Eso, tu escóndete en tu cuarto y pasa de mí!... ¡Y tu! –dijo mirando a Cid- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la puerta de una vez?!

Cid obedeció sin rechistar, ese día Aeris estaba más irritable de lo que solía estar, aunque no solo ella; Merlín no había salido de su cuarto en unos cuantos días, ya que de repente le habían entrado ganas de practicar un nuevo experimento; Yuffie estaba apagada... y para ella estar el estar apagada no era nada común y Leon estaba muy callado... bueno... mas de lo normal.

Será el tiempo pensó.

Leon salió de su cuarto. Se había cambiado la ropa, llevando ahora unos vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha color crema, pero seguía teniendo el pelo mojado.

-¿Pero quieres hacer el favor de secarte? ¿Acaso quieres acabar como Yuffie? –dijo señalando a la ninja que estaba acurrucada un el sofá con una manta echada por encima. Esta sonrió desde allí y saludó con una mano. Le daba igual el estar enferma; así podía pasarse el día haciendo el vago sin que se lo echasen en cara.

-Yo no soy como ella; tengo mejores defensas. –dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Lo mismo dijo ella hace un par de días. –le estampó. Yuffie borró la sonrisa de su cara y le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas, de manera algo infantil.

Leon hizo caso omiso a lo que decía y se dejó caer en un sillón que estaba al lado del sofá donde se encontraba la más joven. Aeris se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Leon soltó un pequeño suspiro resignado.

Cid se les acerco y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

-¡Así que la niña se ha puesto mala por hacer la tonta! –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Yuffie lo miro de reojo, sobresaliendo nada mas que su nariz y sus ojos por encima de las mantas.

-Olvídame, viejo –dijo medio ronca, haciendo que su voz se quebrara en la ultima silaba.

-Cid... déjala... no esta como para darte guerra. –dijo Leon

Yuffie se volvió hacia Leon, enarcando la ceja. ¿Desde cuando se lanzaba él a defenderla?

Será el tiempo se dijo con un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que coincidía con lo que había pensado Cid.

Leon se volvió hacia ella, notando la atención que los ojos de la joven le estaban prestando. Algo que le incomodaba bastante, pues estaba tardando demasiado en apartar la vista.

-¿Se puede saber que estas mirando? –dijo con serenidad, volviendo la vista a Aeris al terminar la frase, que ya volvía de nuevo.

La joven se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad, aunque sin correr, y le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas una toalla a la cara a Leon.

-Tu no te sales con la tuya... Yuffie, -dijo volviéndose hacia ella- Te he dejado los medicamentos en la mesa –dijo Aeris dando media vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido.

La ninja hizo un saludo sarcasticón a lo militar con la mano.

Leon se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la miro. Yuffie ladeó la suya, volviendo a mirarle.

¿Es que aun viendo como se ha puesto piensa llevarle la contraria?

Leon extendió el brazo hacia ella, mostrándole la toalla.

-Toma, para que estés mas entretenida y dejes de mirar a la gente así.

-¿Yo no puedo mofarme de ella y tu sí? –pregunto Cid

-Lo tuyo es distinto: lo haces para divertirte.

-¿Y tú entonces para que lo haces? –preguntó él

Leon soltó otro pequeño suspiro.

-Ya lo he dicho un par de veces... para que pare de mirarme. –aclaró

Yuffie arrugó la nariz e hizo una repetición de su "para que deje de mirarme" con una voz algo irritante mientras se caminó a su cuarto para ponerse los pijamas y traer un edredón.

-¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó Cid, cuando la ninja volvió.

Yuffie se volvió a sentar en el sofá y miró a la chimenea.

-A Aeris no le va a gustar la idea... –dijo Leon, imaginándose sus planes

-¿Ehhhhh?. –fue todo lo que articuló Cid

-Aquí se está mas calientito –dijo Yuffie, medio ronca, pero con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro.

¿Cómo sabia lo que estaba pensando? pensó, mirándolo de reojo para que no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Yuffie. –le dijo.

-Vaaaale... pero es que la toalla es muy aburrida. –dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de tener una voz un tanto menos chillona y la cara más pálida, seguía sonriendo igual.

-Pues duérmete de una vez. –dijo Cid que caminó hasta la ventana para mirar por ella.

Vio como, de repente, un rayo cayó sobre el castillo que había pertenecido a Ansem y como las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando como una cadena de dominós hasta llegar hasta ahí, donde ocurrió lo mismo.

La joven soltó un chillido, que paso a ser un grito ahogado y terminar como un murmullo agudo. Se llevó las manos a su dolorida garganta en la semioscuridad de la estancia.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Cid

-¿Vas a ir a ver que pasa? –le preguntó Leon, mientras se incorporaba, manteniendo la calma.

-Pues tendré que ir, ¿No? –dijo él

Empezó a buscar, revolviendo cajones y abriendo armarios en la pequeña habitación que tan solo estaba iluminada por el leve brillo de la chimenea.

-¿Qué buscas? –interrogó Leon

-Una linterna...¡Demonios! ¡Si la dejé aquí! –exclamó

Cid se fue a la habitación de al lado y Leon desapareció pasillo arriba.

Yuffie tragó saliva. Le tenía un especial miedo a la oscuridad, nunca había sabido porque. Las sombras a su alrededor bailaban con el compás al que se movía el fuego de la chimenea. Una ráfaga de aire apagó la ultima pequeña llama que había en ella, quedando totalmente a oscuras. Apretó con fuerza la manta entre sus manos. Oyó unos pasos y su corazón se aceleró. Vio una luz blanca hacerse cada vez más potente, a medida de que los pasos se oían más claros. La luz no terminaba de acercarse y la joven pegó un nuevo chillido.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? –preguntó Leon enfocando la linterna a otra parte.

Yuffie dejo salir un suspiro y se volvió a recostar contra el respaldo del sofá.

Cid volvió a la habitación.

-Ah, ya la has encontrado. –dijo, refiriéndose a la linterna

Leon se la lanzó y el rubio la cogió en el aire.

Cogió de nuevo su abrigo y paraguas, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –le preguntó Leon

-No, mejor quédate cuidando de la pequeña miedica –dijo sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

De nuevo, silencio y oscuridad. Yuffie tragó saliva. Aunque ahora no estuviera sola, seguía habiendo nada mas que oscuridad. Miró las incandescentes cenizas de la chimenea.

-¿No quedará mas leña, verdad? –preguntó, notando como su agitado corazón aún seguía golpeando sus costillas desde el interior.

-La que hay está fuera, y mojada. –dijo una voz que se situaba a unos metros enfrente de ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con actitud indiferente.

De nuevo, no hubo mas que silencio.

-¿No me estarás mirando, verdad? –preguntó

-Si ni siquiera te veo. –mintió. Lo cierto era que veía una figura negra que se perfilaba suavemente por la vaga luz de los restos de la chimenea a sus espaldas. -¿Por qué no te gusta que te mire? –le preguntó, levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-No me molesta que me mires, lo que no me gusta es _como me miras. _–dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de ella.

Yuffie sabía a lo que se refería, y se ruborizó ante la idea. Pero no era culpa suya, había intentado no hacerlo, pero desde hace unos meses le resultaba totalmente imposible.

Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea de la mente.

-No deberías de sentarte al lado mía; te voy a contagiar. –dijo cambiando de tema, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa que en aquella oscuridad no se apreciaba.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso le importa a alguien? –preguntó con indiferencia. Su voz sonó muy cerca, tanto que Yuffie se movió un poco más hacia la esquina del sofá.

-Pues ya ves como se ha puesto Aeris, a ella si le importas... y a mí. –dijo esto ultimo en voz muy baja, tanto que Leon no le entendió, pero no se molestó en preguntarle de que se trataba.

-Aeris no está preocupada, lo que pasa que no quiere estar haciendo de enfermera.

-¿Y por eso no te has secado el pelo? ¿Tan solo para llevarle la contraria? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas contra su mandíbula y sus codos contra sus rodillas.

-No... simplemente por que ya no merece la pena.

Yuffie se silenció un momento. A veces había que darle vueltas a las palabras de su amigo para entender que quería decir con ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás enfermo? Pues no se te nota... –dijo enarcando la ceja

-Tengo fiebre –dijo simplemente

-¿Por eso no tenías frío a pesar del tiempo que hace?

El joven asintió. La puerta de Merlín se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Cuánto piensa tardar en arreglar la luz?! –exclamó el mago.

Dio un paso al frente y se dio contra un armario. Soltó unos cuantos ranciedadzotas con el ceño fruncido, se remangó las mangas de su túnica azul y dijo unas palabras en una extraña lengua arcaica. La estancia se pobló de unas pequeñas llamas que levitaban en el aire desprendiendo una tenue luz que, a pesar de no alumbrar mucho, era mejor que la oscuridad total.

-Os he hecho una pregunta. –dijo el enfadado mago

-No lo sé... si quieres ir a buscarle, no te voy a retener. –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Y así lo hizo el mago, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Kisaragi se rió ante la actitud del mago y la indiferencia que el moreno conseguía mostrar hacia ello, y volvió a mirar a Leon, ahora que podía ver algo.

Este se dio, una vez mas, cuenta de ello, pero no le dijo nada, se limito a esbozar una de sus medias sonrisas.

-Squall... –hizo una pequeña pausa, no muy segura en si había hecho bien llamándolo así- ¿Crees que algún día conseguiremos que Vergel Radiante sea el mismo de antes?... Cloud dijo que nunca terminaremos la reconstrucción...

El joven cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé... espero que Cloud no tenga razón.

Lo miró de nuevo, su cara inexpresiva, su aire indiferente... por alguna extraña razón se le vino a la cabeza la idea de un cachorrito.

Las mismas preguntas que habían abatido a su mente lentamente desde que lo conoció volvieron de golpe en aquel momento.

¿En que piensas? ¿Podría ser en mi? Lo dudo mucho... Tienes el corazón de hielo... tan frío como tu mirada... pero...¿ Porque? ¿Aun tienes miedo a perder a tus seres queridos, como me dijiste una vez?¿Tienes miedo a que te dejen solo?¿A que te abandonen? ¿Por eso... tienes miedo a sentir **amor**? Sabes que yo nunca te haría eso, quizás otra sí, pero yo nunca. ¿Quién te a hecho esto? ¿Quién ha tenido el valor para hacerte tanto daño?

Alargó inconscientemente la mano y le apartó unos húmedos mechones que estaban pegados a su frente.

Leon abrió los ojos y consiguió trazarse una apócrifa sonrisa, que no le quedó muy creible

Yuffie tenía razón... tenía miedo... pero no lo suficiente como para mostrarlo.

Apartó otros mechones de su rostro y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Quería ver aquellos ojos azules.

-...Yuffie... –dijo apartando su mano de su cara.

Si yo no consigo entrar en tu corazón... ¿Quién lo hará? Tampoco quiero que sea otra...

Siguió mirando sus ojos y encontró en ellos por fín aquel miedo que andaba buscando en ellos.

-Puedes sonreír de vez en cuando, nadie te lo va a reprochar. –le dijo Yuffie

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le podía mirar a los ojos sin acobardarse? ¿Quizás ella tenía razón después de todo? ¿Nunca iba a ser capaz de vencer su miedo? Además... ¿desde cuando le tenía miedo él a algo? Ni a los sincorazón, ni a los incorpóreos, ni a enfrentarse al mismísimo poder de la oscuridad... ¿Y si le tenía miedo a algo tan simple?

Bajó la vista; se sintió incapaz de mantener aquella mirada.

Yuffie frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Cómo iba ella a ayudarlo si no se dejaba?

Se levantó y salió de la habitación para ir a coger un vaso de agua para tomar los medicamentos que Aeris le había dejado.

-¿Tanto os cuesta a todos aceptar como soy e intentar dejar de indagar donde más me duele? –musitó Leon en la oscuridad, frunciendo el ceño.

Escuchó los pasos de Yuffie acercarse.

La joven ninja tropezó contra la mesa con un "¡Wooo!" mientras caía contra la alfombra, lanzó el vaso con agua por los aires, este cayó encima de Leon, rodó por sus piernas y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo acercándose a él e intentando secarle la sudadera con las mangas de su propio pijama.

-No pasa nada Yuffie... –dijo el joven algo mosqueado

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de veras, lo siento! ¡Perdóname Squall! –dijo insistiendo, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Yuffie... –dijo empezando a hartarse, soltando un suspiro que, si no hubiese estado tan entretenida, la ninja lo hubiera reconocido enseguida como peligroso.

-De veras que ha sido sin querer Squall. Yo no quería... –fue interrumpida por el chico

-¡He dicho que no pasa nada! ¿Es que no estas sorda o que? ¡Y no me llames mas "Squall"! –dijo casi gritando

Yuffie se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, justo al lado de donde el vaso había caído. Se limitó a recoger los cristales rotos, en silencio. Bajó la cabeza; las lagrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por su rostro y no quería mostrarlo.

Cogió un cristal, pero hizo un acto reflejo al cortarse con él.

-¡Mierda! –dijo dejándose caer en el sofá y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. -¿Por qué me sale todo mal? –continuó sollozando.

Leon la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su pecho. La joven se sorprendió un poco por su reacción, pero no dejó de llorar.

-Perdón... no debería de haberte dicho eso... perdóname Yuffie –dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Las cálidas lagrimas cesaron de brotar de sus ojos al oír aquello. Levantó la vista para mirarlo, y él le sonrió.

No se lo podía creer... Leon... su Leon... ¿Estaba sonriendo? Y no una media sonrisa... sino que una grande y cálida, de aquellas que podían hacer rivalidad con las suyas propias.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y apoyó las palmas en sus mejillas.

El joven se inclino hacia delante. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Yuffie llevó sus temblorosas manos al cálido cuello del joven, producto de su fiebre, entrelazando los dedos con un par de mechones de pelo de su nuca.

El joven cerró los ojos y acercó aun más sus rostros. Sus labios se rozaron... y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Se separaron el uno del otro, algo azorazos, mientras dos figuras entraban por la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay forma de arreglarlo! ¡No se ve nada! –dijo Cid, pasando la mano por su pelo mojado

-Tu y tu tecnología ¡No servís de nada! –dijo el mago enfadado, entrando en su habitación con un portazo.

Cid se giró hacia ellos y se llevo una mano a la cintura.

-Vaya, Leon... cuando decía que te quedases cuidando de ella no pensé que te lo tomases en serio... iba de broma. –dijo observando que se había quedado allí donde lo dejó.

-Tu sabes muy bien que yo me tomo todo en serio... por eso me va tan bien. –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Tenéis unas caras de muertos vivientes, sobre todo la medio-metro. Deberíais de iros a cama. –dijo yendo él

Leon se incorporó y se colocó delante de Yuffie. Le miró la mano.

-Deberías hacer algo con eso. –dijo

-Tienes razón... –dijo bajando la vista a su mano

Leon le volvió a levantar la cabeza, cogiendole por la barbilla.

-Buenas noches –le dijo, depositando en sus labios un fugaz pero tierno beso.

Su figura desapareció en las tinieblas del pasillo.

Yuffie se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, sonrojada, soltando una risilla.

-...Buenas noches... Squall... –murmuró.

**¿Qué os parece? Mi primer oneshot!! Había muy poco sobre esta parejita y como estaba inspirada por lo de Valentín... me he puesto a escribir!!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Dejad reviews!!!**

_**.·:¨Amy ice eyes¨ :·.**_


End file.
